


Cocoon

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, also this is the fluffiest fluff to fluff, hello im not dead, tsuna is not a mafia boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: All caterpillars eventually have to leave their cocoons





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EpochDaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/gifts).



> Many thanks to my dude Sawadork for reading this over for me

 

Reborn comes home to a massive pile of blankets on the couch, a tangle of brown hair peaking out underneath, and that movie Ipin demanded Tsuna watch three weeks ago playing.

 _What a fucking dork,_ Reborn thinks before slamming a pillow down onto the sleeping mass.

The blanket caterpillar groans, a hand appearing to swat at it’s intruder. It misses by a mile, and Reborn can’t help but snicker. The caterpillar shifts slightly, and Reborn watches as all of the brown hair disappears into the cocoon.

The Italian places his hands under the caterpillar until he has a secure grasp, and it tries to shift out of it. However, Reborn is faster as he throws the caterpillar onto the floor. “It’s time to gain wings and fly.”

Tsuna stays in his cocoon, even on the floor. There’s one blanket that’s free, but for the most part he’s covered. A muffled, sleepy, “what the fuck” comes out.

“Caterpillars may live short lives, but they don’t give up Tsuna. They grow and become butterflies.” Reborn announces, false pretentiousness in his tone.

“Growing up is bad for the baby.” Tsuna retorts, curling into his cocoon more.

“ _What.”_ Reborn almost chokes on air, “What baby.”

“Me. It’s bad for me. I’m the baby.”

“You’re a 20 year old with your own business.”

“A baby in an adult’s body.”

Reborn doesn’t exactly know how to respond to his boyfriend, so he settles for unwrapping the him from his blankets. There’s grumbling from the _child_ inside, but he does nothing to stop Reborn. Eventually, one Tsunayoshi Sawada is revealed and pulled into the warm embrace of his love.

“Welcome home,” Tsuna says into his shoulder. “How was work?”

Reborn rests his head in Tsuna’s mess of hair, “I really, really wish someone would fire your father. He’s so _annoying._ ”

Tsuna hums, but he’s falling asleep again.

Reborn huffs and picks up his silly boyfriend, “You know it’s considered rude to ask about my day and then start falling asleep.”

“Sorry,” Tsuna mumbled out, before he’s placed in their bed. “I haven’t gotten good sleep in a few days.”

“It was a joke love,” Reborn runs his hand through Tsuna’s hair, “Has something gone wrong?”

“Kyoya got sick, so I had to find someone to temporarily replace his part of the fashion show. It was hard to convince someone to do it, but Mukuro eventually did it. After that, Hayato and Haru informed me that some high up government whoever the fuck wanted some custom dress. They’ll pay good, but good _lord_ they are so picky.” Tsuna rambles into his pillow, “So I’m a little low on sleep. Hayato drove me home because I couldn’t stay awake this morning. Anyways, what happened with Dad? I thought it was just a simple business deal?”

“I can tell you in the morning, when you’ve gotten more sleep.” Reborn shushes Tsuna when he starts to protest, “It’s mafia related, you need to be more awake to remember all the little details.”

Tsuna buries his head into Reborn’s chest, and nods.

Reborn continues to run his hand through Tsuna’s hair and finds himself blessed that his childhood best friend stayed with him despite everything. This warmth was something he only experienced with the brunette in his arms, and he _cherished_ it. 


End file.
